Spinning tops
by Kojiokida2
Summary: Hilary is starting to have feelings for Tyson she didn't know existed. Dose Tyson feel the same? Of course he does, but will he work up the nerve to tell her? (Authors notes added, really important!)
1. Part 1

I do not own Beyblade, or any of the related characters. All copy right to… just who the heck owns the anime anyway? Is the people who made the toys or the people to drew the cartoon? Either way, I disclaim it entirely. 

Hilary was not an obsessive person, or at least she tried not to be, but there one thing, or rather one person she couldn't help being obsessive about. She'd first met Tyson in the eighth grade and the first impression she'd gotten of him was an obnoxious jerk so full of himself he scarcely had room for anything else. He was her least popular person in the entire world. In truth, Hilary was not being to wonder if she'd been jealous. Tyson had an army of friends as his disposal, hanging around him like some flock of sheep because he won some silly Beyblading tournament thing. She on the other hand scarcely had any. She just didn't think it was fair.

Maybe she had been a little hard on him for something that really wasn't his fault. 

She watched him and Kai battle each other from across room, Dragoon and Dranzer smashing into each other, sparks of blue and red encircling their beyblades. Scratch marks coating the floor. They'd been in practise for an hour now, preparing themselves for the final battle with Ozuma and the Saint Shields. 

Rei and Max watched them from the side lines, noting every move, attack, defensive action and mistake they made. Kenny had his lap top out, recording the battle for analysis later. If it hadn't been for Tyson, she'd have never had met these guys, would never had become their friend. She owed him big time for that, even though she would never say it out load. 

Tyson had been so irritating, the way he laughed, the way he slept in late all the time, the way he never took anything too seriously, the way he kept turning up late for class with that goofy smile. That innocent child like smile that kept making her feel warm. She sighed, putting her shoes back on and slipping out the door without them noticing. Her recent revelations were not letting her think straight. She needed to get some air before siding on any kind of action. Why on Earth had he got to be so cute? 

Tyson Grandfather was in the garden since the boys were using the gym to practise. The infamous kendo stick in his grip, used to smack Tyson on the head with if he wasn't looking. 

Just another fun person she'd never had met if Tyson hadn't opened up his dangerous, but exciting world to her. 

"Hilary?" Some one asked from the gate. The brown haired girl looked up to see another of Tyson's coming in. Dressed in canvas yellow shorts and an Hawaiian pink shirt. Long neon blue hair and fait emerald green eyes. A Beyblade launcher tied to his belt. 

"Hey Zeo." She said with half a sigh. The Beyblade Trainee blinked in surprise at her flat tone.

"You ok?" He asked, trying to get a glimpse of her eyes since she was hanging her head.

"Just peachy," She replied in the same tone of voice and marched past him and out the gate. Zeo was left staring after her with a surprised look on his face, scratching the side of his cheek with one finger in puzzlement. 

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled and the Bit beast emerged in a blast of neon blue lights, screaming fury as he lunged toward the Red Dranzer as Zeo came in after taking his shoes off. Kai smiled evilly, his fingers tightening around his launcher.

"I don't think so, Counter attack Dranzer!" Kai's Beyblade swerved to avoid the blow, then came around the back of his opponent and smashed it's attack right into it. Dragoon wobbled slightly, but recovered and was ready in time to meet Kai's own bit beast as it emerged, wings of flame fanning out in a spectacular blaze. 

"Your being too aggressive Tyson, your sacrificing recovery time." Was Rei's advice from the sidelines. Tyson nodded, focusing a compensation into his bit beast. Dranzer and Dragoon collided again, pitting their strengths against each other. Finally, they both gaze and both Beyblades went flying back to the hands of their owners. Tyson smiled.

"Good match Kai." As usual, Kai had nothing to say to that and resumed his almost meditative state, sitting cross legged against the wall to await his next match. Tyson groaned loudly and turned to meet his new guest. "Hey Zeo, what's new?"

"Not much." The younger Beyblade replied with a grin. "Hey, did you do something to upset Hilary again? She looked rather upset when I passed her a moment ago." Tyson looked a little taken back, to be perfectly honest, he'd been so caught up in the battle he hadn't noticed she'd left. 

"Not that I know of." Tyson said absently. "Did you guys notice her go?" He asked the others.

"Sorry Tyson, no." Kenny replied for them all, looking up from his data. Tyson groaned, putting both hands behind his head. 

"How upset was she?" He asked, giving Zeo a sideways glance. 

"On the verge of _"Cry me a river" _upset." Tyson ringed. He liked to tease Hilary now and then, but he didn't like it when she got that upset. There was just something he hated seeing. Rei and Max would probably tease him for a life tie if they knew, but Tyson loved seeing Hilary's smile. Apart from Beyblading, it was the one thing that made him feel content. When he realised what that implied, he tried to get some advise. His dad was on another dig and unavailable, his grandfather's dialogue was so full of what he considered, "_Hip talk" _he couldn't understand a word. Kai… well let's forget Kai. The very idea coming out and actually talking to Hilary about it made his stomach fill with butterflies. 

"I'll go see what's got her so upset." He announced, turning his cap around to his spikes of navy blue hair could lance out. "Think you guys can manage without me?" Kai chuckled slightly. 

"Who needs you at all?" Tyson decided to ignore the remark and headed out to leave the others to their training. Slipping into his shows, he wondered briefly how he was going to find her? The answer came before his mind even finished asking the question. It was the one place Tyson knew of where Hilary went to clear her head and get some air. 

Ozuma stood on the top of some buildings, the light sea breeze in his face, his arms folded and eyes closed. Having completed his physical training, he was deep in concentration, preparing his mind for the battle to come, and to eliminate the nagging feeling of guilt he kept getting at the bottom of his stomach. He knew it was his duty to seal the four ancient Bit beasts into the rock, to prevent them from falling into the wrong hands and becoming a weapon of destruction. But even so, he didn't feel too proud of himself. He was stealing a Bit beast, so how did that make him any different from Team Psykick? Sure he was doing in for a noble cause, but that didn't make it right. Why was he having second thoughts now? When soon their mission would be complete?

He opened his eyes, narrowing them against the setting sun. It wouldn't be long now before the Saint Shields and the Blade Breakers confronted each other and he had every intention of winning that battle, despite his personal feelings. He would not neglect his duty.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ozuma noticed a familiar streak of brown down on the streets below. It was that girl, what was her name, the one that always hung around Tyson. With short brown hair and soft pale skin and red brown eyes. Wearing a light pink top and white skirt. Hillary, that was it. Ozuma wondered briefly what she was doing around her in this part of town, before forgetting it and going back to his meditation. 

In his mind flashed vivid memories. The time we was handed his Beyblade to accomplish their assigned mission, the time when he first duelled Tyson under the name Mr.X, the time Dragoon defeated Cyber Dragoon and evolved into Dragoon V2.

A few minutes later, another familiar shape blurred below him. Looking down, to his unique surprise Ozuma saw Tyson. The long, blue haired youth who wielded the power of Dragoon. By the looks of it, he was going down the same path as Hilary. What luck, he wasn't with the others. If he struck now, Ozuma could catch Tyson off guard and easily over power him, taking Dragoon. A crude smile crossed his face, this could be the opportunity he had been waiting for. 

To be concluded

First Beylade fic, not to sure about it so be honest in the reviews.


	2. part 2 Becuase I'm too tired to think of...

****

You love him

Do not

****

Do so

Do not

****

You love him, you've always loved him, you love him with all your heart

I'm not hearing this!

****

Oh yes you are.

Oh no I'm not

****

Face it, you love him, and no amount of denial is going to change that fact!

Go away!

****

Why should I?

You're bothering me!

****

Don't like being told the truth is that it? There's no time for indecision, just tell him.

There's nothing to tell him

****

Yes there is

No there isn't

****

This is getting repetitive, look, he's here for the moment, but if you keep putting it off he's going to move on and leave you behind. Do you really want that to happen?

….

Hilary frowned, the sea breeze gently blowing strands of her hair off her face. 

"Baka." She said in a frustrated tone, leaning her head on her folded arms out in front of her, her elbows resting on the white rail. This spot wasn't exactly solitary, people walked past her all the time, but here was the only place where her thoughts were strong enough to conceal herself from the world around her. She stood on the edge of the docks, facing out to sea. A lighthouse stuck out from the flat surface of the sea like a church spire, the light had been turned on as the sun began to turn blood red and sink in the distance. A small pair lanced out from the docks a short distance to her right, a duo of fisherman sat on the end, not a single fish to show for their days work. Boats of all kinds passed by now and then, but Hillary didn't really notice them. She sighed and stared around at the warehouses behind her. Their shadows had cast themselves over herself and the water directly in front of the dock wall. She hadn't been standing here very long, but it was long enough for her to come to a decision. 

She glanced up toward the sky, with nothing to obstruct the view apart from the occasional thin trail of cloud, she could see the stars star to blink through the twilight down onto her. They were comforting, in some strange way. 

"Ok Hilary, girl." She said with a nervous laugh. "You can do this…" She turned around, kicking her heal. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She asked out load, as if she expected the clouds overhead to reply. "I haven't the slightest idea how to go about doing this." In her mind ran simulations of the inevitable, emotional meeting. Tyson however was so unpredictable she could never accurately anticipate what he would say and respond to each action. 

Why did he have to be so…. Irritable, so annoying…so damn loveable

****

Face it dude, you fallen for her

Have you be talking to grandpa?

****

Stop changing the subject, that girl's got you walking on air and you know it.

So?

****

So!? When are you going to tell her?

November of 2012

****

Not funny dude, go on. You know where she goes to be alone.

…

****

Get it? ALONE!!!

Oh!

****

Man, how'd I get stuck with an idiot like you?

If you're me, then why have you taken to insulting yourself?

****

Huh?

See, I'm not as stupid as I look

****

Your hopeless, just get on with it before I vacate the premises.

Why he'd turned inwards for advice, Tyson would never know. Much to his own surprise, he hadn't gone directly to Hilary's favourite spot, in fact he'd wandered around talking the scenic route while he tried to think of what he would say. Thinking not being his strong point, he eventually gave up. With his hands in his pockets, she wandered around the streets with no general destination in mind as long as he walked in the general direction of the docks. 

There was one question that dogged him throughout this entire ordeal…why. Why on earth did he feel anything for Hilary? She'd been the most annoying person in the entire world to him…at first. But then something had drastically changed his mind. He had no idea what that something was, all he knew how was that he cared deeply for her. 

Suddenly, he found himself facing her. He had no idea how'd he'd gotten there so quickly, but he really hadn't been paying attention to where he was going anyway. Her back was to him, and it only when he came to his senses and made a few nervous noises that she turned around to look at him.

Ozuma stood on the top of a warehouse, Beyblade launcher poised to launch an attack toward Tyson. He paused when he noticed the unusual tension in the air, a conflict of emotions passing through his senses, radiating from the boy and girl. The origin of this tension was unmistakeable, which was what made Ozuma put his launcher down and watch, his presence still concealed.

"Er..hi." They both said in unison the edges of their voices tinged with nervousness. "You ok Hilary?" Tyson put in quickly. She smiled at him, making his heart skip several beats and nearly brought of cardiac arrest. 

"I'm fine, really." She said rather unconvincingly, Tyson eyed her suspiciously. 

"Yeah right, you've never walked out on us like that before." He stepped closer, another one of his goofy smiles across his face. "Come on, you can tell me." 

(That's where you're wrong.) Hilary thought to herself. Tyson leaned in closer, giving her one of his, _I don't believe you _looks. 

"Well if your going to be like that." He closed her arms behind his head and stood beside her, staring out across the docks toward the horizon. For a few minutes, very little conversation passed between them. Tyson was trying to spark of any kind of small talk, almost afraid that silence might kill him. 

"Look, I'm sorry about disappearing without letting you guys know, I just needed to be alone for a while." She sighed, folded her arms in front of her. Tyson didn't buy that for a moment. There was something really bothering her, otherwise she wouldn't be out her all by herself. He didn't pursue the subject though.

"That's ok." He said with a smile. After a moment, they left the docks and began to walk back together. Ozuma was silently following them, growing even more angry that he had so far failed to catch Tyson alone. 

They reached the park, the darkness settling in over the wide fields, A colds play area was near the entrance as they walked through it. There was a few swing, an elephant style slide and a climbing frame. The darkness everywhere else didn't seem to penetrate it's innocence and it gleamed in the moonlight like some oasis in the desert. They stopped there for a while, sitting on the swings. Ozuma, who by now was tried and hunger, was hiding in the bushes. He wasn't going to give this chance up just yet. Being dragged halfway across town was not his idea of fun. He crouched there, Beyblade launcher still in hand. 

"Look Hilary." Tyson said finally, unable to keep himself from asking any longer. "I know you better than this, something's bothering you." Hilary looked up at him defiantly. 

"Look Tyson, I told you I'm fine." She snapped, her anger evident in the look on her face.

"Well fine. If you don't want to tell me, but I'm not leaving until you do." He sat there, arms folded from that point and didn't say a word, swinging slightly back and forward. Hilary stared at him, blinking in amazement. How did he keep doing that?

"How can you possibly be so irritable?" She asked, arms tight at her sides. Tyson winked at her.

"It's a gift." Hilary growled, stood up and turned her back on him angrily. Tyson stared at her for a moment, hovering on the verge of making a decision. Slowly he rose to his feet. "Come on Hil, your not usually this uptight." He blinked as an idea came to his head. "You too chicken to tell me? If there was one thing Hilary couldn't stand, it was being called a coward, especially by Tyson. She whirled around, anger in her eyes. 

"Ok Tyson, you want to know what's bothering me, well it's you, idiot!" Tyson stepped back looking surprised. Hilary didn't actually stop, she didn't realize the words what the coming out of her mouth were. "I couldn't stand you before Tyson, you were cocky, over confident, goofy, and irritating." He leaned closer, almost screaming at him, Tyson had to bend backwards a little. "But I don't know anymore, I find you fascinating, irresistible, incredibly attractive and I think I…" It was about then that she realized that she was saying and stopped dead, the anger leaving her at once. A powerful blush spreading over her face. Despite her previous anger, Tyson was staring at her intently, hung on every word. The air was still around them, the twilight had come and gone and it now officially night. Their eyes met, each of them peering intently in the soul of the other. No words were needed from that point. Hilary nearly flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were on his in an instant in the first kiss either of them had ever experienced. It was so full of passion Tyson thought he'd pass out. "Love you." She murmured when she drew back, forehead on his chest. The taste of his lips still lingered on hers. She'd done it, she'd never actually thought she'd actually do it, but she did. And much to her surprise, she felt much better. The heart waited in aching patience for his response, praying it was the one she wanted.

Tyson hesitated only a for a moment, before he put his arms around her. Any remaining doubts he'd had were eliminated. She looked up at him expectantly. He smiled, said nothing and leaned down to kiss her. It was tender and soft, but reflected the same passion as the first. 

"Me to." He said simply and embraced her tightly.

A short coughing sounds distracted Ozuma from his staring and he turned around. Miriam, another member from the Saint Shields was standing behind him with a disapproving look on her face

"What?"

Authors notes

(It's night time, I have no idea what hour, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Reviews please. Ps. This was originally supposed to end here, but if I get more than seven reviews I'll continue.)


	3. part 3

__

(I seriously didn't expect to gather more than seven reviews this quickly, but since I don't like keeping people waiting, here you are.)

"Go Drigger!" Rei yelled, his connection his bit beast already in place. Drigger and himself were now one, every beat of their hearts was in perfect synchronization. "TIGER CLAW!" His Beyblade bent forward, it's attack ring angled forward in a lethal position to perform his signature move. With one sudden push, it soured across the stadium and slammed directly into Max's fortress defence. Draciel held fast, but Max was forced to take a step back. His resolve hardened, and Max re took that step.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said a with a loop sided grin. 

"I intend to." Rei replied, before Drigger launched into a series of furious offences. The Tiger claw attack slashing furiously at Max's Bit beast, clawing at whatever emerged as a momentary weak point. Zeo and Kenny sat nearby, watching the Beyblades exchanging blows. 

"Makes me hunger for a snug Beyblade." Dizzi said, her holographic display. 

"We've been over this before Dizzi, when I find a way to put you back into a Beyblade, I will." Kenny said absently, repositioning his glasses. 

"Knock it off, you sound like an old married couple." Zeo aid quickly, giving them a sideways glance before turning back to the battle. Kenny blushed. Kai sat on the side lines, watching intently. He had been like a statue for the most part, but something but the sparing match inspired him. When the two of them were least suspecting it, He put Dranzer into it's launcher and with a fiery red blast, launched his Beyblade into the fray. 

"When fighting the Saint shields, we should expect that they'll resort to overpowering tactics to claim our Bit beasts. We must be ready for them when that happens." He said, before he ordered Dranzer to commence it's attack. "FIRE ARROW!" A bright flare of red illuminated the three Beyblades and both Drigger and Draciel were forced to loose some ground, before they retook it with ferocious force, the trio of blades spinning against each other. The Bit beasts within flexing their powers, testing them against one another. After a frenzy of hot sparks, each Beyblade flew back to the hand of it's owner and the battle was over.

"Feel ok buddy?" Asked the scratched Beyblade. The bit in the centre glowed green in response. "Ok then." 

"It's getting kind of late." Max commented, looking out the window at the twinkling stars. "Shouldn't Tyson and Hilary have been back by now?"

"Chill dudes, we're here." Said a familiar voice. The door on the far side of the room slid to one side and Tyson and Hilary stepped in, nudging their shoes off on the white matt. It was only Kai who noticed the faint blush both of them had just below their eyes. "Sorry, we're late, we took the scenic route back." 

"Sure you did." Kai muttered sarcastically under his breath. 

Ozuma and Miriam were hiding in the bushes just outside as Tyson pushed the door shut behind him. Ozuma had scratches from the thorns of bushes all over him and an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"Forget it Ozuma, let this one go!" The blue haired girl said with an annoyed sigh. Ozuma still had his Beyblade in his right hand, his eyes locked onto the door with an almost fanatical hint in his eyes. 

"No, I'm not giving up that easy." He said sternly, gritting his teeth in sheer anger. "Any minute now, Tyson's going to come back outside for some fresh air alone and then I'll have him." Miriam slapped her forehead. He grabbed Ozuma by the back of his neck and then pulled him along by force. 

"Come on, it's past your bed time." Ozuma's shouts of protest gently faded into the background as the two saint shield members disappeared into the night.

"Take your hands off me, I didn't spend the afternoon chasing Tyson around town for nothing!" Tyson opened the door again and looked out. Odd, he was certain he'd heard someone out here. He shrugged his shoulders and went back inside. 

"Hey dude, up for a match?" Rei asked, holding Drigger up. Tyson shook his head, hands out in front him. 

"Not tonight, man." He turned to face another door leading out of their practise area, taking off his hat, his pony tail falling free against the back of his shoulders. "I'm gonna hit the showers, raid the fridge, then I'll be out like a light." Hilary made an unimpressed sound.

"Again I ask Tyson, is food and your bed all you think about?" Tyson looked up toward the ceiling angrily, before turning around.

"Who asked you." 

"Oh boy…" Zeo moaned as Tyson and Hilary broke into another one of their famous arguments. As they exchanged insults, the aqua haired Beyblade rose to his feet. "Well, see you tomorrow guys." The Blade breakers said their goodbyes, apart from Tyson and Hilary who ere otherwise occupied, and Zeo left, giving the arguing boy and girl a strange glance as he passed. Rei and Max stared at them batter each other with various insults and remarks before they shook their heads in dismay, large sweat drops going down the sides of their faces.

"You know, they'd be a cute couple if they didn't argue so much." Max stated as they walked away. 

"You pig headed, self important….are they gone?" Hillary asked, pausing in the middle of a rant which she honestly felt reluctant to interrupt. Tyson nodded and Hilary looked around to make sure herself. Kai had vanished along with Kenny and Max and Rei could be heard walking down an adorning corridor. "About time." She said, sighing, before wrapping her arms around Tyson's neck and kissing him lightly. Her lips gently brushing his, waves of electricity seemingly dancing down their spines.

"How'd you keep those insults flowing like that?" He asked, already drunk on her sweet scent. She shrugged, a faint smile on her face.

"Practise I guess." She said with a contented sigh. "Do you think we fooled them?" Tyson laughed.

"I'd say so. I didn't know you were so good an actor Hil." She hugged herself to his chest, muttering something that sounded like...whoever said I was acting? 

"How long to do want to lead them on for?" She asked. Tyson looked thoughtful for a moment, peering up toward the ceiling.

"Couple more week's do." He turned back to her, his hands around her back. "Then we can start dropping hints." 

Someone coughed and Tyson and Hilary nearly leapt out there skins. Standing against the walk nearby was Kai. He was looking at them both slyly, his arms folded and one foot in front of the other. Exactly how long had he been standing there, they both asked themselves.

"That was the most pathetic attempt I'd ever seen at fake fighting." A lump formed in Tyson's throat. 

"Epp!" They quickly broke apart, their arms behind their backs, trying to look innocent, of course it was completely futile. Kai had seen absolutely everything.

"You realize I could black mail you for a good long time." He said with a hint of satisfaction in his eye. "But you really don't have anything I want, so I guess there's not much point." Kai added with disappoint quickly spreading over his features, the satisfaction that had been there moments earlier vanishing into nothing. Tyson let out a loud sigh of relief. "Besides, I want to see how successful you can be at keeping this new arrangement of yours a secret." He pushed himself off the wall, and with a classic evil smile, left them alone again, bidding them goodbye with… "Goodnight."

The room were the Blade breakers slept was quiet when Tyson and Hilary entered it in their nightclothes. Hilary was wearing a pink top and bottoms made from silk and Tyson simply wore his regular boxers and shirt. The window on the far side of the room had half drawn curtains and a shaft of moonlight came down directly in the centre of the room. Rei, Max and Kenny were already asleep in their sleeping bags. 

__

(Those white things people from Japan sleep on the floor in. I have no idea what their called, but if someone could tell I'd appreciate it.)

Kai looked like he was asleep, but with him you never could tell if he was just acting, waiting to listen in on any kind of secret information. He'd make a good Government agent if he wasn't go fixated on the power of his Dranzer.

"Tyson…" Hilary begun, sounding unsure of herself. He turned to look at her as he began to climb into his covers. "Could I…possibly.. Sleep with you?" Tyson's face went completely red, his mouth wide open. "Not like that you hentai!" She added sharply, blushing herself. Tyson's face lost it's intense red colour and it dimmed to a light shading. 

"Oh, sure." He said, hesitating a little. Every biological urge in his entire body was telling him to accept her offer, but whatever shred of discomfort he still harboured was pushing violently against it. She climbed in with him and the two of them lay there, uncertain of her other for a long-time. As time passed, they edged closer to each other. Eventually they were lying side by side. They could feel each other's warmth. Soon, the scent they could smell on each other won them over and they rolled over to face each other, their arms around each other instantly.

Kai laughed lightly in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Tyson." Hillary said with a happy, faint sigh. He looked down at here, confused. 

"Sorry for what?" She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. 

"For all the grief I gave you before." Tyson put a hand on her chin, guiding her eyes up toward his face. 

"Grief? I enjoyed those arguments." She looked at him strangely, not exactly comprehending what he meant. "It was like a completion, trying to see if I could get the last word in." He smiled evilly . "Plus it was fun teasing you." Hillary looked annoyed. Tyson lessened his smile and gently kissed her. "But not as fun as this." Hilary regained her pleasant smile and let herself fell the pull of sleep. 

As the two of them fell asleep, Kai looked back over his shoulder with an all knowing smile on his face, before turning back.

"No Ozuma."

"I can still do it, let me back in there."

"For the last time, go to sleep!" 

__

Well, you've had the asked for 3rd chapter. If I get 12 reviews, I'll carry on. See the pattern emerging here?


	4. part 4

(Damn it, I have to start setting higher Review number requirements. This fic is just too popular.) 

Ps: Thanks to all those guys who told me about the futon thing.)

Rei snapped his neck to one side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His long hair hadn't been put into it's long, tiger like pony tail yet and it was all over the place. He felt it with his hands, still half asleep. It was tough and tangled together and would not be put back into position willingly. If there was one thing Rei hated, it was bad hair days. He yawned, blinking his eyes a few times to clear his vision. 

"Hey dude, rise and shine." He muttered, giving Max in his Futon a nudge. The blond haired boy simply groaned, rolled over and went back to sleep.

"I don't want to go to school yet." He said between tired yawns. Rei looked at him puzzled.

"Dude, you haven't been to school ever since you became a member of the BladeBreakers." Max pocked his head out from the covers fully, blinking in thought. 

"Oh yeah," He muttered, finally getting himself up. Kai was still asleep , with his back to them. They knew better than to try and wake him up any earlier than he wanted to. Kai was even more cranky in the mornings than the rest of the time. He'd get up when he was good and ready. Kenny was sitting up, already typing away on his lap top. Tyson was already up apparently, the sheets disturbed and no sign of neither him nor Hilary. 

"Good to see you finally up." Kenny said once he saw Rei and Max sitting upright. Rei, still with his eyes half closed, scratched the side of his face, a little puzzled.

"Hey, where's Tyson?" Kenny shook his head. 

"Don't know, he wasn't here when I woke up." He put a forefinger and thumb on his chin. "It isn't like him to get up early." Max shrugged his shoulders, his hair even more a mess than Rei's. 

"Maybe Hilary dragged him outside for morning training. You remember the argument that they had…_yawn_… last night?" Rei paused to let the morning sink in, the light from the half open window warming his face. He paused long enough to allow the tiredness to drain from his eyes and his strength return. He allowed himself to think of his home town, of the friends and loved ones he'd left behind once the Saint Shields became a threat. He was glad that Lee actually understood his reasons for leaving this time. Then it came into his mind, a picture of a young girl with golden eyes and pink hair. He was missing her far more than he'd thought. Perhaps he should give her a call, that's if Tyson didn't mind him calling long distance.

He looked over toward the chest of draws in the corner of the room. Sitting on the top were the three Beyblades. They were the ones that contained the powers of Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel . Kai's never left his possession, he slept with Dranzer under his pillow and a hand around it. It left his arm numb in the morning but he refused to leave his precious Bit beast unprotected at any time.

"Hey, Hillary's bed hasn't been slept in yet." Max commented, pointing to the undisturbed sheets. The three of them looked at each other, then towards Tyson's bed, with sheets all over the place, then back toward each other. "Nah." They all said in unison. 

"Acchoooo!"

"Bless you." Tyson sniffed, blinking at the fresh days light. He was outside in the garden they sometimes used for training when his grandfather was holding a marital arts class inside. Hilary was sitting on a large rock next to the pond, arms behind her head. She was looking up at the sky with a contented look on her face. Tyson was leaning next to it, eyes half closed. He didn't have any particular thoughts on his mind, any random piece of information running through him. One thing that did seem to keep him sitting there in her presence was the sweet smell of perfume unique to her. After a short breakfast, plus a longer making out session the two of them had gone her to simply lay there in each other's company. Neither of them had actually said anything for the last couple of minutes. 

"Tyson…" Hilary began, breaking the thoughtful silence. Tyson looked up. "Do you think…we could… go out somewhere?" He flipped over to he was on his stomach, facing her. 

"What, like a date?" She nodded, not looking at him, but with a powerful blush on her face none the less. He paused, then with a large smile added. "Sure, were' ya wanna go?" Hilary turned her head to look back up at the clouds.

"Nowhere special, movies or something like that." She didn't really care were they went, as long as it had a place were Tyson and her could make out, without being noticed. She blushed as she imagined kissing him in the darkness of the back rows of the movies, behind all the unsuspecting people. 

"Yo dude." An object came whizzing through the air and Tyson only reacted fast enough to catch it. 

"What the?" He asked himself, looking down. He found himself, to both his and Hilary's surprise holding a kendo stick .He look ed up in surprise, realizing what that meant. He brought it up sharply, blocking a swing by his grandfather who'd jumped out from behind a wall. His grandfather had a long grey moustache and combed back grey hair. He wore the tradition samurai outfit, simple blue Japanese clothing. "Time to knock some discipline into you little dude." He added, before taking his weapon around again and smashing it against Tyson's defence. 

"I'll talk to you later." He said, holding back the force of his grandfather's swing. Hilary watched them smash the wooden swords against each other rapidly, Tyson pushing the fight through a gate in the wall, winking at her before he left. She smiled when she realized she had just answered an age old question. Now and she knew where Tyson got his strange behaviour from. 

Gramp's swung is kendo stuck down again and the fight kicked itself into high gear. Kenny, still with his hair ina mess noticed the two of them fighting, sipped his morning coffee one more time, before sitting down to watch. As the fight went on, he noticed that Tyson was applying the lessons he'd learned from Beyblade to his strategy. He could turn, rotate and defend his own body just like a Beyblade. In fact, he took less time to do in this case since he didn't have to shout orders. Kenny was impressed, usually it took Tyson a while to think something's like that out.

Tyson dodged under a swing, then brought his leg sharply around, knocking the feet out from under his grandfather. Gramps caught himself in mid air, responded off one hand, landed back on his feet and then launched into another attack. Tyson defended himself against the thrust, before leapt up and performing a mid air slash. Blows were exchanged and a Bladebreakers, minus Kai, had assembled in a small crowd to watch the fight. 

"Five hundred Yen on Tyson."

"Your on." 

Tyson looked up, eyes blinking. He looked around. 

"What is it?" His grandfather asked, pausing his attack. Tyson shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought I heard something."

Some bushes nearby rustled. "DUNGA, Kindly keep your flatulence under control!" 

"Sorry Ozuma, must have been the Dortios I had for breakfast." 

It was noon before an exhausted Tyson was excused from his martial arts training. He was proud that he'd been able to match his grandfather blow for blow, but he still felt like road kill. He looked at the kendo stick in his hands, an then tossed in the general direction of the house, before staggering over to the garden to lay down somewhere. He found Hillary waiting for him, sitting by the pond wearing the most figure flattering outfit he'd ever seen her in. His fatigue was forgotten in an instant. She was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a white shirt, with a heart over her chest. 

"Oh, hi." He said with a blush. She smiled at him. 

"Come on Tyson, let's go somewhere were we can't be interrupted by Beybattle's and kendo stick wielding mad men." With that, Tyson agreed in an instant.

Zeo came in through the front gate, Beyblade in hand. He was looking for a battle with someone, in the mood to do some serious Blading. He was tossed his Beyblade from one had to the other as he stood in the arch way, looking around. Seeing no oen in the immediate area, he went inside.

Rei and Max were battling each other, giving Drigger and Draciel another work out. 

"Hey guys." He called over as they re called their blades from battle. 

"Hey Zeo." Max called over with a smile. "Want a battle?" Zeo gained a superior grin, his eyes glinting.

"Man, it's like you read my mind." Max was about to launch Draciel again, when he stopped and stared directly passed him. "What?" Zeo inquired, before looking back over his shoulder. Through the open door, he could see Tyson and Hilary leaving together through the front gate. The strange thing was, they were holding hands. 

"Tell me I imagined that." Rei asked, staring after them blankly. They all looked at each other, trying to interpret what the other's were thinking. 

"This warrants further investigation, I'll employ the most high tech espionage strategy we have at our disposal." Kenny said sharply, a finger toward the sky. 

"So we follow them?" Zeo asked, Kenny fell over anime style.

"Come you guys, their getting away." Rei called over his shoulder, running outward Kai watched them go with a disapproving look on his face. Not only at Rei run away from their sparing match, but he was about to stumble onto one of the oddities Kai found most entertaining. Tyson and Hilary were probably going to yell at him for weeks if he didn't do something to stop the others from finding out. They simply weren't ready to tell their friends about their relationship yet. Then his duty was clear. 

"I've got to stop those idiots." He groaned, before racing after them.

As Kai left Tyson's house, Ozuma stuck his head out the top of the bushes. Followed by two other members of the saint shields, Dunga and Joseph. Another perfect opportunity to collect Bit beats had show itself, and Ozuma had no intention of letting this one slip through his fingers.

(Sorry this chapter's so short, I'll make up for it later. This since fic has turned out to be so popular, I'll have to increase the review requirement. 25 reviews to continue."


	5. Part 5

(Due to popular demand, I'm removing the Review requirement for new chapters. Each chapter will be posted as soon as I get around to it. Thanks to Anthony1 and Frontier of Darkness for suggestions. Sorry this took so long.)

"What are doing now?"

"Talking…I think."

"Why are we whispering, they can't hear us from here" Rei leaned out from beind the side of a stone pillar that held the bridge over the river up to get a better look at the couple standing together on the far side. A few moments later, Zeo, Max and Kenny looked past him, trying to give themselves a better view. Their friend, whom they'd been following half the after noon.

"I think she kissed him on the cheek!" Kenny said with a hint of fear in his voice. They all looked at each other, and shuddered. 

"And the plot thickens." Zeo muttered with a forged British accent. 

"There they go." Max stated, watching the two of them walk together over toward the entertainment arena, the entrance labelled by a large banner over the entrance which said…Lover's special.

"This is too weird." Rei muttered. "It's like something out of the twilight or something." 

"Just what do you guys think your doing?" Asked a sharp voice. They all stood up straight, arms pined to their sides of surprise. It was Kai standing behind them, his arms crossed and an angry look on his face. 

"Er..Kai." They all said at once.

"We're supposed to be practising." He added before they could say anything else to interrupt him. "Or perhaps you like Tyson's grandpa to coach you guys instead of me?" 

"Anything but that!" Max exclaimed loudly, face horror stricken.

"Good." Kai muttered with a satisfied look. 

"Excuse me." A small voice said from behind him. Kai looked down, it was small boy probably only about four or five. His voice was slurred since he had his thumb in his mouth. "Aren't you Kai from the Blade Breakers?" He asked. 

"I'd sign an autograph, but I'm kind of busy right." Kai said quickly, fans were the one part of fame Kai didn't really appreciate. Tyson was the one who liked all the attention, not him. 

He turned back, only to find that they'd all disappeared. "DAMMIT!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting on the streets of Rome as the two member of Europe's best Beyblading team started to make their way back to the hotel.

"I'm surprised your not on line with the ladies Oliver." Enrique, a member of the Majstics Beyblading team said to his friend after he bid goodbye to more two girls Enrique had lured to his side with his charismatic charm. Oliver pressed his lips together, making a face. 

"They all think I'm gay." He admitted with an angry sigh, brushing a few strands of green hair out of his eye. "Tell me, is it the green hair or the unicorn Bit beast?" Enrique blinked in confusion, his blue eyes staring up at the setting sun thoughtfully. The busy streets of Rome ran around them as twilight heralded the coming of night.

"Probably a bit of both." He said eventually with a grin. Oliver gave him an angry sideways glance. "I'm sure if you hang out with me a little more, the girls will be all over you." He added, putting his hands on his hinds, a large grin over his face. Oliver was about to lecture him about full of himself he was being when he realised he'd just be encouraging his arrogance even further so he let it drop. 

While the two of them walked down the streets, interweaving through the crowds, a group of sinister figures, partially hidden in shadows watched from the rooftops of a nearby building. 

"Two of them eh? I was hoping to take out the entire majestic team at once." 

"Beggars can't be choosers Captain Saddler. We'll take care of Robert and Johnny later." 

"Right, I'll let you and the boys take these two. I still have business in Japan, I'll meet up with you at Voltaire's celebration box social."

"Aye captain." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had gone down behind the buildings by now, casting long shadows over the streets. Oliver and Enrique had turned into a deserted street which they'd hoped would be a short cut back to the train station. If they were late for training, Robert would probably have their heads. 

Enrique was about to quote another one of his fine ventures in the field of romance for the seventh time, when without warning, two large men seemed to leap out of no where. It was almost as if they'd dropped out of the sky. 

One of them was larger and muscular with an unshaven chin, a pair of squinting red eyes peering at the two stunned beybladers with evil intent. The other was dark skinned and skinny, armed with a pair of glowing red daggers, his eyes were green but filled with the same evil as his companion. Both of them were dressed in military type combat uniforms, with green pants and shirt, a pair of leather boots and, a little out of place, a pair of bracers on the side of their forearms.

The large one, without saying a word, turned on Enrique, drawing from a hidden pocket in his clothes, a cutlass sword.

Enrique dodged backward to avoid the swing. Years of perfecting his Beyblade technique had left him agile and able to move faster than most people. The blade of a cutlass sword slammed directly into the street before him, then wretched itself free as it's wielder angrily turned around, throwing a punch with his free hand in Enrique's direction. 

The Italian Beyblade was caught directly in the face, the blow rendering him completely unconscious. 

"Pathetic." He snarled, placing the sword back into his' scabbard. He looked over the Beyblader for a moment, before kicking him in the side, pushing him onto his front. As he did so, Enrique's Beyblade fell out of his pocket. Noticing it, his assailant bent down and picked it up.

The man looked strangely at the Beyblade for a moment, examining it, and then he caught sight of the Bit directly in the centre. He smiled, and then without hesitating wrenched the Beyblade apart. Pieces of metal, plastic and the remains of the attack ring. He continued until only the Bit was left in his hand, then he reached into his jacket and withdrew a straw metallic device, about the size of his palm. It was flat with a red screen and a few buttons on the left hand side. Gently, he pressed the Bit against the screen, the illustration of Enrique's bit beast face down. Almost immediately the device started up, a thin glowing red line surrounding the small pieces of metal. Within moments, it died down and the machine spoke with a monotone voice.

__

"All Bit beast Data…Successfully copied." 

"Right then." He laughed, picking up the Bit roughly and tossing in Enrique's general direction. He gestured over toward his companion, who seemed to have lost sight of Oliver and was not happy about it. "Come on, we got what we came for it."

"I can't find the little Green haired runt." His smaller companion grunted. 

"So what, just one's enough of us to earn that pay check."

"No one has ever gotten away from me before." He snarled, spittle forming at the edges of his mouth. His partner simply brushed past him.

"Oh yeah, and before I forget." He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small note inside an envelope. Without another word he tossed it next to the unconscious Beyblader. It was a simple envelope, with the words, with _love from _Voltaire written on it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ozuma, I'm tired." Dunga complained loudly, leaning back against the side of wall. Kevin and the Saint Shields leader were watching the Blade Breakers approach a couple from the other side of the river. "Miriam was right, you are obsessed." Ozuma snapped back, murder in his eyes. Dunga gained a large sweat drop. "Forget I said that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei stuck his head out from behind a pillar holding up the opposite side of the bridge.

"Hey, where'd they go?" He asked, suddenly. They all looked out from behind him and indeed the couple had disappeared. There was a cough from behind them and they all jumped.

"Mind explaining this?" Tyson asked. He had Hilary had realized that they were being followed a few hours back and had been working around to catch them out.

"Ok Tyson, what's going on here?" Rei asked, gaining some courage. Tyson and Hilary simultaneously blinked. 

"Well, er…" Tyson gave Hilary a side glance. She had the same unsure look in her eyes as he had in his. "Oh what the hell?" They both asked at the same time. Kai stopped to catch his breath, before he jogged up to meet them.

"Ditch me will you?" He asked, smacking them all one by one other the head.

"Well, you see. Hilary and I…" Tyson began, blushing. 

"Are..well…you know." There was sudden silence amongst the blade breakers, and then suddenly all but Tyson and Kai started to burst out laughing.

Hilary stared at them defiantly. It took several minutes for them to regain control of themselves. She leant forward, eyes narrowed as she stared at them all evilly. 

"Oh it's like that is it?!" With that, she whipped around and drew Tyson into a passionate kiss. Tyson's eyes shot wide open as it's intensity. 

"I don't believe it." Rei said in an awed whisper, his Beyblade slipping from his fingers. Max didn't say anything, he simply stood there eyes wide and mouth shut. Kenny was sitting perfectly still, his mouth open in astonishment, his fingers frozen above the key's of his laptop. Zeo was frozen to the spot for a few moments before he sank into a sitting position. All of them had massive sweat drops. Kai tilted his head forward, his smile growing larger, chuckling evilly. Finally Hillary separated from Tyson, leaving him a peck on the cheek as a parting gift. 

His eyes were diluted and he was drooling, emitting strange child like laughter. He lost his balance as fell over, landing on his back. He had a deliriously happy look on his face, anime like swirls in his eyes.

"What do you guys have to say now?" She asked, with an evil smile on her face. Zeo tired to state something but what he was trying to say turned into incoherent babbling. Max, Rei and Kenny were completely rigid, frozen to the spot like statues. "Good." She added, her smile improving. "Come on Tyson, there's a great view of the sunset from the bridge." 

"Sure…" He said absently, stumbling to his feet and following her. They could almost see hearts floating up like bubbles.

"What the hell just happened?" Zeo asked after a few moments of confused silence. 

(I'm finding it hard to get the motivation to finish this, but I will don't worry. The one Fic I have that I'm going places with in my LOK one. I invite readers to well…read it)


End file.
